Optical fibers are typically connected coaxially using a coupling. The optical fiber ends which are to be connected are designed with plug-in connectors (sometimes referred to as split sleeves), which are accommodated by the coupling. The plug-in connectors are designed with ferrules, which are introduced into a sleeve of the corresponding coupling such that their end surfaces come into contact. The sleeve is mounted in a sleeve mount.
For accommodating the plug-in connectors, the sleeve mount is designed, for example, with latching hooks at two ends. The outer shape of the coupling housing is defined by way of the given geometries of known installation openings. It is known, for easy production and installation, for the coupling housing to be configured in two parts, preferably with two identical housing halves. Examples of such coupling housings include U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663 and Japanese Patent Application JP2000266963.